Draconic
"The Draconic culture is a way to unite thousands of families to stand against opression, cruelty and evil. They believe in Olympus and fight for family and friends. They may not see much war but when it comes they will fight just as hard as they're brothers and sisters in the Legion" -The God of Dragons thoughts on the culture he created The Draconic also called "Dragon People" are a clan-based culture of the Draconic Empire. Made up of many clans of many people from all walks of life. They are united under the same religion, life style, views and society. The Draconic culture revolves around keeping the mind, body and soul strong for a time of great war when the world will end. They are extremely protective of friends and family and care little for blood-relations. They live very happy and confortable lives in they're empire but it is considered great shame and dishonour to become lazy and fat from the riches that the empire has. On the opposite pole it is a great honour to give a child to a chapter. Many noble clans are rooted deeply with a certian legion chapter and will live, marry and breed with only that chapter. Life and Death The birth of a draconic child is a blessing and is celebrated greatly by family and friends. The baby is named by the parents in any way they seem fit. When the baby is a week old he/she is taken to the temple to be blessed. It is often said that a birth is a new hope for all that is good in the universe, because often it's the acts of a sinlg eperson that shapes the future. As a baby grows they are constantly coddled and loved by their family and friends. Children spend their time playing games and running free around the house and courtyard. When they turn 6 they go to school and learn math, science, history, writing and physical education. Music and art is seen as a passion rather then a school class, and children must take time out of their days to learn. At age 13 children become a squire for a family member. Often an uncle/aunt, cosin etc.. The child is trained by their mentor in the way of war and combat. They learn how to build, repair and use weapons and armor, how to fight, how to defend a city and how to run an army. At age 18 a draconic youth graduates school and goes through unique testing and oaths. Both genders must go through a right of passage that differs from clan to clan. Some families send the person into the wild to live for a month. Others pit them against a monster of some sort. When or if they pass they will be changed and be an adult. They often then either go for extended schooling or straight to work. Draconic People often take up roles or weaponsmiths, mercenaries, buisnessmen, architects and soilders. However no matter what occupation they take all Draconic People are warriors and heroes at heart. Usually when the person has settled and has a stable income they will marry. Draconic People will often marry someone who is also Draconic so there is not arguments about how the children are raised. The wife and children are now apart of the husband's clan. Men and woman have equal footing in the draconic culture. Except they take slightly different roles. If they had children too young for school the woman would stay home while the man went to work. If theere are no children they both work. Automations are a common sight in Draconic homes. They use these robots to help keep the house clean and in order. This is often seen as a way to keep the wife happy when the children are young. As the family grows and as time goes by the husband and wife will often retire and leave the house and their weapons to the eldest children. They often leave and spend the rest of their days together in a villa somewhere in the country-side. They attend every major event of their children and grandchildren and often tell stories and help train their grandchildren. When they die their bodies are either buired or cremated. Their memory is kept alive forever by the clan's scribes. Then the cycle repeats until the end of the world. When all Draconic clans go to war at the side of the Legion of Azhag. The republics official army that is composed of dragon riders and super soilders Society Anyone may become Draconic. Species and blood relations means very little. Adoption is extremely common and encouraged. Adopted children are truely a part of the family. There are all manner of races who are apart of draconic clans. Some clans are dominated by non-humans or a specifect race. Food Clotheing Architecture Draconic people make use with whatever materials are nearbye and build a draconic style building. They usually live in large stone houses with pottery tile roofs. All houses have a courtyard, a shrine and a large room for clan meetings, parties etc... Marriage Weapons and Armor Everyone in Draconic culture has their own armor and weapons at a point in their life. At age 18 they either build or inherit their own set of armor and weapons. Armor is often categorized into two types; Dragon Plate and Dragon Scale. Dragon plate is considered men`s armor. It is thick and provides huge ammounts of protection. Dragon Scale is considered woman`s armor. It is flexible and light. All Helmets must have a goggle-shaped visor, some version of a mouth vent and a verticle crest. Swords, spears, axes and modern guns are the most common weapons. Each weapon is seen to represent a different thing in: *'Sword: '''A heroes weapon, seen as the mark of a true hero who is extremely honourable *'Axe: A survivor`s weapon, seen as the mark of a true fighter who can survive in any enviroment and through any war. *'''Spear: A warrior`s weapon, seen as the mark of a warrior. They fight like the greatest warriors ever: the spartans *'Assult Rifle: '''A soilder's weapon, seen as the mark of the most loyal and disiplined soilder *'Submachine Gun:' A marauder's weapon, seen as the mark of a sneaky and ruthless soilder who smothers the enemy with firepower *Machine Gun: *Sniper Rifle: *Flamethrower: Shields are a standard, all shields are relitivly the same design as the hoplon. They have the same belief as the spartans when it came to shields and the phalanx. Handguns and shotguns are almost standard. It is seen as stupid not to have a handgun and most draconic people just love the feel and effectivness a shotgun of all types gives. Culture System All Draconic families are apart of a large clan, which is at it's basis a very large extended family. Every clan is lead by a chieftains called Dragons. They are elected by the entire clan based on skills, personality and sence of honour. This Dragon is often assigned by the Dragon Lord to govern a city. When a Dragon governs a city they must pay tithes, manage the court, keep the city safe and inforce and follow the law. In times of need the Dragon can call his clan to aid. Ranks *'Dragon Lord:' The God of Dragons who is the leader of all draconic clans. He may call the draconic clans for war to untie with the closest Legion Chapter. *'Dragon:' The Leader of the clan who is famous for both physical abilities and character. They take oaths infront of the dragon lord. *'Dragon Head:' A person who is apart of the Dragon's coucil. They are very powerful but lesser then the clan lord. *'Fire Claw:' The most experienced and powerful member of a family. Often the Father or Mother a family. *'Dragon Bone:' Above the basic trooper *'Claw: The basic trooper who has probibly just passed the rights of passage *'''Tooth: A squire to a experienced clan member *'Hatchling': A child who is in school *'Nestling:' A baby or child who is not in school Specialist Ranks *'Elder:' The oldest and most experienced members of a clan. *'Sage:' Anyone in the clan who has magic training and knows how to use it Religion The Draconic culture is utterly united under one major religion, which is technically 3 religons combined. They all believe in the Greek gods, the Norse gods and the Egyptian gods. They all believe in these gods but the dominace changes from clan to clan and often changes based on the enviroment. Notherners are more norse and southerners are more egyptian. Customs and Traditions All Draconic people are supposed to know how to shoot, box and know how to fight in a phalanx. All of these traditions help lead a draconic in the way of a true warrior that will one day fight in ragnorak. Everyday things that a draconic person is expect to do is: Look one in the eye or visor when speaking, speak your mind, respected everyone as they diserved, paid debts, took your shoes off when entering a house, never abused anyone, followed the law and never made a pass at anyone. When a guest was in your home you protected them like a member of the family, fed them and treated them like a visiting member of the family. Family pets are often dogs, small dragons, wolves etc... are apart of the family. Houses Category:Organizations Category:Draconic Empire